The Fall of Reach From a New Perspective
by harriw09117
Summary: We've seen the Fall of Reach and the subsequent invasion of Earth from a Spartans perspective, but how about from a marines point of view?  Rated M for Language and Violence. Please review, both positive and negative feedback wanted, hope you enjoy it!


Chapter One

New York, Earth, 24th of July, 2552. 11:00pm. The sound of police sirens filled the air, loud thumping music echoed through the streets, colourful and flashing lights and advertisements lined the walkway, all screaming reasons why to buy their products, fucking pigs, even in the face of extinction all they think about is money and how they can improve their capital. Aston stood on the edge of the road in his finest attire, his arm felt weird without his chatter on outside. He wouldn't need it where he was going and the note he left for his parents should be enough of a goodbye. Aston knew that losing their only child would be hard but his parents would understand. No matter what the propaganda said, the Covenant were winning this war and he wanted to do something, get back at them for what they have done over the past 20 years. Aston knew nothing about the Covenant and its species but he knew that they weren't invincible and he would rather fight than wait on his fucking ass for the Covenant to reach Earth and destroy that too. Aston hailed a cab and the driver pulled over. Aston stepped into the backseat and leaned back in the comfortable and scented leather.

The driver turned around "Where do you want to go sir?" he asked.

"Manhattan, UNSC recruitment centre please" The driver seemed to study Aston for a little bit, he then turned to the wheel and began driving. The driver shifted in his seat.

"My name is Will, what's yours?" he asked.

"Aston"

"I was thinking of recruiting myself, but I had a family and Earth isn't the most financially stable place in the inner colonies now is it?" Aston forced a smile.

"I don't doubt that" Aston replied. "Do you have any children?" Aston asked. Will smiled.

"Yes, I have a young son of 8, his name is John and he is such a good boy. You know he dreams of peace between the Covenant and us, a way to end the violence"

"That's a noble dream for one so young." Aston said with genuine amazement.

"Yes, yes it is and I'm proud to be his father, he excels in anything he does and he is very good at football. I'm just scared that he won't live a good life, or I won't live much longer or….." Aston put his hand reassuringly on Will's shoulder.

"Hey, we will win this war, just have faith in our marines okay?" Aston said. Will nodded and regained his composure. A few minutes later the car stopped.

"That's 200 credits." Will said. Aston programmed the transmission to give him 250 credits.

"Keep the tip." He said as he closed the door. The cab drove off slowly in the night.

Visegrád, Reach, 23rd July, 2552, 25:00.

Kristof woke to a tired face staring at him calling his name. It took a few moments but he realised it was Orbán coming to swap guard duties. Kristof thanked his comrade and went to his locker. The barracks was quiet, only he and 5 out of the 25 marines were awake, the rest were either sleeping or getting into their beds now. From his locker Kristof pulled out his body armour, his old MA37 Assault Rifle and his M6D pistol and put them on ready and loaded. He walked outside and breathed in the air. Reach, this was his home. He was born and raised here, like many other colonists his parents came to Reach from Hungary back on Earth.

Kristof walked to his post, even at 13pm, you had to be alert. Insurrectionists were threatening this radio relay and the UNSC needed it for the war effort.

For most of his watch, Kristof spotted nothing except for a few odd movements in the dark which he dismissed as the local Moa. Then at 3am, the radio relay went dark. Kristof immediately shot up, he was sure nothing got passed and it was way too quiet to be the insurrectionists that were threatening the base. Kristof radioed in to the barracks, it was Orbán who answered.

"Yes marine?" he asked.

"Orbán we have a problem, the radio relay just went dark and I'm sure that nobody got passed my watch area."

"Ok, go check it out, I'll send another marine with you he'll meet you there in 5."

"Roger that sir." Kristof put down his radio and stepped out of his watchtower. It wasn't a long walk, but it was enough to make Kristof anxious and begin to jog. When Kristof reached his destination he saw the other marine there already inspecting the damage.

"What's the problem?" Kristof asked.

"All the wires have either been cut or spliced, and it looks like half of it was done by plasma damage, but get this, the other half seems to be _bitten_ off." Kristof's heart sank. Plasma and teeth marks could only point to a Covenant jackal scouting party.

"Get on the line to base; tell them that we are under attack and…." Kristof was cut short by the familiar sizzling of plasma fire and an agonizing scream "Shit we're too late!" Kristof readied his Assault rifle and started running towards the barracks


End file.
